


Cursed

by ephemeralfangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, post-promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's new office is perfect, except the part where it's cursed. It has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

Kara’s office was perfect. 

It was spacious to the point of almost being obscene for a junior, junior editor. She knew very well that her current superior, not her boss though, because that would always be Cat, had office envy. The closet he worked in was half of Kara’s space. 

It was furnished with new things. The desk and chair still had that store smell and on her first Monday, she came in to find that a couch had been delivered to fill the recessed part of her office and a tiny wardrobe with mirror had been added. The equipment was also top of the range. Winn kept coming to her office to play with her computer, swearing it could do things she had no idea existed. Kara believed that.

It was also in the perfect location for a superhero hellbent on keeping her secret identity secret. It was one door away from the fire exit at the end of a hallway that only housed a supply closet and two rarely used conference rooms. Conveniently enough, she was five floors away from the roof and the only camera between her floor and there was disabled and Security had no reports on it.

It truly was perfect.

Except for one tiny thing.

She was incapable of working in it.

There was something wrong with the space. Kara had no idea what it was. She had tried working with the door open and then closed. She had rearranged the furniture four times. She had added a cheerful poster, had taken it down. She had bought yellow daisies to cheer the space up. She had tried working in the chair instead of her desk, on the couch, on the floor. She had even floated an entire afternoon simply for a change of pace.

Nothing worked. 

No matter what Kara did, she couldn’t concentrate in her new office. There was something missing, something that niggled at her subconscious and drove her crazy. She was even half convinced that she could hear that insanely high-pitched humming noise Cat had spoken of. Maybe the problem was the quiet. She was used to work in the bullpen after all. 

So she had tried music. She had gone through all the genres, even those she hated. It had been an abysmal failure. Spotify had failed her. In an attempt to block out the quiet, she had opened a white noise generator app on her phone, but Winn had come to her office and had informed her that spirits spoke through the white noise. It was completely ridiculous of course, but she had felt like she was having a heart attack every time someone had come closer in the hallway than she'd expected and she had heard them suddenly. Out of frustration, and a fair bit of desperation, she had even tried stock office noises from YouTube. That had annoyed her more than anything else. There was nothing to be done.

Her office was cursed.

Kara had scoffed at the idea of something so superstitious. After all, the SuperSquad headquarters, if she were to call it that and she didn't, was in a dead man's office and she worked there pretty well. She didn't know what was wrong with her or her office, but this wasn’t working. She had to finish most of her work at home using super speed because she could concentrate there. It would not do in the long run. 

With a huff, Kara closed her files, her tablet and grabbed her lunch. She took everything with her and walked through the bullpen. The weather had been rather unforgiving this week and, though she could easily fly above the cloud cover to recharge, she had promised Alex she would sit in the sun as much as she could to get back to full strength. She looked at the person sitting at her former desk and she wasn’t even surprised to see it was someone new.

Since she had been promoted, Cat had gone through more assistants than she could have anticipated. Part of her was flattered that she wasn’t replaced so easily, but mostly, she worried about Cat. It was silly, she knew just how well Cat could take care of herself, but it had become second nature to Kara to fulfill her needs, wants, whims and generally make her life easier. At first, it had been because she had been paid to do it, but it had soon gone beyond work into genuine caring and she didn’t exactly know how to stop it. Honestly, she wasn’t trying too hard to reign in her feelings, but it made the natural distance her promotion had created from Cat a little more painful than she would have expected.

Cat looked up when her former assistant walked by and Kara waved, unsure of her welcome. Cat gave her the flicker of a smile before she bent down to her work again, not wanting to be seen smiling at one of her lowly employees. Aware that it was far from a dismissal, Kara grinned as she walked out on the balcony. She took a seat in full sun and turned her face toward the light with a contented hum. She closed her eyes and let herself adjust to the space, the light, the sounds and felt at peace for the first time in weeks.

She was glad, CatCo had always been her sanctuary and she didn’t want that to change. Kara opened her lunch bag and, while she was at it, she opened the file she had brought with her. If she could even do one line, it would be better than nothing.

It was much better than nothing. Once she started, Kara kept going; her red pen flying over the hard copy she had printed. This was working! She smiled to herself while correcting, only looking up every time she heard Cat’s voice echoing through the bullpen.  The irritation in her voice clicked up with every repetition of assistant’s named and Kara winced. Jason, Jordan, Jayden, or whoever he was, was standing on shaky grounds from the sound of it. It shouldn’t please Kara this much. The final cry came just before quitting time, the rage ringing in the air followed by a hastily grabbed bag, a run toward the elevators and heels marching through the bullpen.

Before she knew what was happening, Cat let herself gracefully fall into the chair in front of Kara with an irritated huff of breath. “I need a new assistant.”

“Do you want me to contact HR for you?” Kara asked, her mailbox already open to the stock email she had created for exactly this reason.

“Aren’t you the one vetting these incompetents for me?”

“Not anymore,” Kara answered with a small smile, “you told me to pass it on because I have too soft a heart and must be taken in by every sob story that comes in front of me and that’s why every candidate is substandard.”

“Oh,” Cat’s pout lasted long enough for Kara to shoot off the email to HR.

“They’ll send you a new one tomorrow,” she flipped the cover over her tablet closed. “Is there anything you would like me to do in the meantime?” Silence answered her.

Kara looked up at her companion, Cat was leaning her head against her hand, her eyes closed and her breath controlled as she fought the headache Kara could see she had. Without a word, Kara rose from her seat, took the painkillers she had hidden in her old desk long ago and grabbed a glass of water. She brought it back to the balcony and handed the pill dish to the older woman. “Here.”

Cat’s eyes opened in surprise and she took the offered items gratefully. “Thank you.”

Kara watched her swallow the pills, satisfied that she had helped. Cat's sigh of relief was music to her ears and Kara smiled as green eyes closed again. She took back her tablet and started transferring the edits she had done today to the digital version of the article as Cat let the medicine kick in, her breath evening out on its own, the sound no longer tight and forced. Kara looked up to watch the tension leave Cat’s face and her smile widened.

She had just finished her work, surprised to have actually completed it at the office for once and her eyes stayed on the older woman who was sitting quietly in her chair. It was so rare for Cat to be completely still. She had so much energy that even when she was sitting at her desk, it felt like she was in constant motion. This was different. This was perfect stillness and relaxation. The smile on Kara’s lips softened and she had to keep herself from running a finger down Cat’s forearm. She took a deep breath and wondered what she could do to stay here a bit longer, happy to stay with Cat and to give her this moment.

She opened the CEO’s schedule on her tablet and made sure the short-lived assistant hadn't broken anything, rearranging what she knew would irk her boss. When she looked up, Cat had reopened her eyes. She was looking at Kara with an expression she had seen only a handful of times, but could grow used to. 

“Everything in order?” Cat asked by rote rather than doubt.

“It is now,” Kara confirmed needlessly.

Cat smiled at her and rose from her seat, “Good night, Kara.”

The way Cat pronounced her name, the two distinct syllables, yet rolled together softly still made Kara’s heart flutter. The hero watched her walk away and waited until she saw Cat starting to pick up her things before she closed her work. Kara took a deep breath and smiled at the setting sun. Her cells were energized like they hadn't been in weeks, she could feel her skin tingling with it. Even more, it brought a feeling of peace inside because clearly, she had figured out her problem: it was the light. Kara couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it before. Her old desk had been awash with sunlight, either coming from the windows behind her or Cat's fishbowl of an office. It made sense that, as a solar-powered Kryptonian, her body would miss the sun. Delighted with her discovery, Kara gathered her items and walked toward her office, almost dancing with the joy of her discovery. 

It was the light!

***

It wasn't the light.

Kara leaned her head against the edge of the table everybody had come to consider as hers and gently banged her forehead against the plastic.

She had been so sure! And it had worked so well! She had developed a routine: she'd start in her office in the morning and would try to work as best she could until lunch time then, she would grab everything she needed and go out for lunch on the terrace. Once there, she would conveniently get engrossed in her work and simply “forget” to go back to her office. It had been fool-proof. And perfect. Mostly. 

There were random afternoons when she couldn't concentrate, she had to admit that, but it would usually fix itself the next day at the latest. More often than not, it would be fine by late afternoon. That might have been anxiety, admittedly. Cat (because it was Cat now, not Miss Grant anymore) had developed this habit and would come out of her office to sit across from Kara, a glass of bourbon in one hand, the work she still had to do in the other. They worked together in silence, the time passing shown by the droplets of condensation on Cat's glass. On the afternoons Kara had been unable to concentrate, she would somehow find the mental ability to super speed her way through her workload. She was unwilling to have Cat think she was slacking and she finished her workload while her boss drank more than she worked, the decanter having been brought outside on the days of board meetings.

The young hero also had another goal, she wanted to finish the bulk of her work before the bullpen emptied. When it did, Cat would always take off her heels and lean back in her chair, take a long sip followed by a sigh of contentment as the alcohol warmed her from the inside.

It was Kara’s favorite moment of the day. When Cat leaned away from Miss Grant and they shared snippets of their days. It always started with work: Kara’s thoughts on the latest articles she’d proofed, Cat’s thoughts on anything that would subtly veer toward the personal, nothing too deep, usually. Kara would ask after Carter both because she cared and for the way Cat’s face lit up when her son was brought up. Alex had been discussed once or twice, small insignificant stories about their lives were shared. Sometimes they argued about books, movies, tiny things that hid a safe line they tiptoed to but never crossed. 

The more they talked, the more that line became a temptation to Kara. She wanted to step beyond it, but the little wary pinch around Cat’s eyes held her back every time she pushed too hard. It wasn't something most people would notice, but Kara had made a study of Cat's face in the two years she had been her assistant and she couldn't miss it. She always stepped away, showing Cat she would respect her boundaries and, in time, those boundaries shifted back a little, giving Kara more room to explore who Cat Grant was when she wasn’t being the Queen of All Media. It was a slow process of discovery, but every little gem Cat handed her were what Kara had started craving.

Not this week, though. A star anchor of CatCo London had a meltdown on-screen, accusing the broadcast director of unspeakable things and Cat had been in London this whole week to fix things. Kara missed her. It was the first time since she’d started at CatCo that she hadn’t gone on a business trip of this importance. She knew Cat had a new assistant, she couldn’t help but worry that the inexperienced person wouldn’t know how to fulfill Cat’s need. And she didn’t know what it meant, but her heart gave this funny lurch when she looked inside the empty glass office. On the upside, her boss couldn’t notice just how much Kara struggled to concentrate. She knew she had to fix it before Cat came back.

Her search for the elusive answer had finally taken her to her sister’s lab for a complete check up. She was in peak form according to Alex. They had gone through all the things that could have been bothering her and there had been nothing really. They had questioned all of Kara’s lifestyle habits and had found nothing wrong with anything, Alex had raised her hands in defeat and said those famous last words: “It wouldn't kill you to eat more veggies.”

Kara had looked at her like her sister had just told her she was marrying the Hellgrammite after which Alex had launched until a mind-numbingly boring talk about blood sugar, nutrients and Kara had begged her to stop. She had agreed to give it a try just so Alex would stop talking about energy slumps that had never mattered before. She had held out one day before desperation had made her petulantly trudge down to that place where she always got Cat’s lettuce wrap and Kara had ordered 12 of them.

Now they were on the table in front of her, and she was still chewing her first bite, her forehead still banging on the table in abject misery at the low she had reached.

“I see just how hard you work when I’m gone,” the amusement came through loud and clear in Cat’s voice. Kara looked up so fast, had she been human, she would have given herself whiplash.

“Cat!” if she hadn't been so happy to see her the older blond, Kara would have been embarrassed by the delight in her own voice, but it had been a week and she was allowed to be glad something was going well in her life. “How was London?”

“Tedious,” Cat exhaled harshly, sitting in her usual chair. “If you still have that stock email, I need a new assistant.”

It was a request Cat made once a week, but from the weariness on her face, it was more pressing than usual. “I’m sorry Vanessa didn’t work out.”

“No more than I am, I had to do my own checkout,” Cat said distractedly, perusing lettuce wraps in front of her, grabbing the two with her favorite filling. “Anticipating my return?”

“Always,” Kara answered softly, moving her hand to rest briefly on a slender wrist. Cat’s lips curved softly as she stroked her pinky on the back of Kara's hand. The gesture was too small and quick for anyone to notice, but the skin she'd touched tingled longer than one would expect from such a fleeting contact. Kara bit her lip to keep her grin under control and gave the wrap she still held a dirty look, “I had a check up this week.”

“Are you alright?” Cat asked, the wrap forgotten halfway to her mouth.

Kara nodded, taking a bite of hers before answering. “I’m fine, it was just suggested to me that maybe I should eat more healthy… Stuff.”

Her disgust made Cat smile, and Kara felt the annoyance melt inside.

“Taking care of yourself has a very low chance of killing you. Besides, it's almost impossible that you'll sustain this metabolism rate forever,” there was a slight questioning lift to Cat's sentence and while they hadn't discussed the cape, Kara shrugged in a “who knows?” manner that made green eyes narrow in mild jealousy. 

“Well, until that possible wondrous day, good habits are never a bad thing,” Cat said, taking a dainty bite if her wrap as if leading by example.

With a long-suffering sigh, Kara ate hers as Cat filled her in on her week in London and the effort to right the situation there. She'd missed her. Kara hadn't allowed herself to realize how much until Cat was in front of her, her eyes sparkling in either pleasure, compassion or just a hint of malice depending on who she was talking about . The other woman’s presence made the green lunch enjoyable, and by the end of it, Kara was optimistic that maybe this was the solution. She felt energized and refreshed like she hadn't in days. It didn’t stop her from being disappointed when Cat got to her feet when she was done eating.

“Thank you for lunch.”

Kara’s ever present smile turned softer when she looked up at the media mogul. “Thank you for the company, it made all the difference.”

“Same time tomorrow?” there was a hint of hesitation in the silken tone as if Kara would ever contemplate saying no.

“Absolutely,” it came out more breathless than she would ever admit and her breath stuttered even more when a single finger traced Kara’s shoulder as Cat walked past, the affection in the gesture unmistakable.

The following week proved to Kara that it was the food. She still had trouble working in the morning, but after lunch, it was like magic. She would pick up either lettuce wraps or a lovely salad that they would eat together on Cat’s private balcony because ‘It’s one thing to be there after hours when it’s empty, but quite unacceptable to mingle at lunch.’ 

It was hardly a break, both mostly worked through lunch and into the afternoon. Cat would usually return to her desk for her conference call meetings, but she would never make Kara move back to her office. The older blond would eventually rejoin Kara toward the end of the day as she used to do on the employee terrace.

If she had a super emergency, Kara discovered that she could simply leave with a wave. At first, the hero had been hesitant to go back to the private balcony, so she would sit on the employees’ one, having made sure Cat knew she was back. After the second time, the pacing woman had simply crooked and pointed toward the balcony, her call uninterrupted. Kara had sat back in Cat's comfortable chair with a happy hum, taking a large sip of the smoothie she had picked up to keep her going.

All in all, it was the best she had worked and the happiest she had been at CatCo. She felt great, full of energy, best she'd ever been. It was the food, who would have thought?

***

Oh, sweet Rao, it wasn’t the food! Or the light. Or anything else. 

It was Cat.

The knowledge had hit Kara like the proverbial ton of bricks yesterday morning and she'd been  a bit dizzy ever since.

The morning had started like every other. She’d gotten up late, had super speeded her way through her morning routine and had jogged to Noonan’s to pick up the omelettes she had started eating instead of her favorite sticky bun. There had been only the slightest pang of craving when she’d placed the order and she’d brought it back to her office instead of lingering close to temptation. She’d sat at her desk, the takeout container open as her computer booted up, she had a bite almost to her mouth when the door slammed open and a frazzled Cat Grant had stood in the doorway. It had taken a minute for Kara to identify the look the face she knew so well because she had never seen this particular expression before. She'd seen plenty of others, but Cat had always appeared put together even if she was firing people for seemingly no reason. This had been different, she had looked somewhat fraying at the edges.

“Cat?” Kara had walked to the woman, worry filling her voice as she had put two gentle hands on Cat's upper arms.

“We need a Hazmat team,” unspeakable horror had resonated in the usually controlled tones.

“Why?” Visions of alien beings and diseases had danced in Kara's head, ready to call Alex the minute she had calmed Cat.

“The person they sent me this morning vomited all over the carpet and on my couch. I need the space disinfected, I need new couches, carpets, coffee table, change of clothes, anything that horrible mistake HR made could have touched. I need the HR person responsible for that disaster fired and I need a place to work.”

After two years as Cat’s assistant, Kara had known better than laugh and take the lesser steps of simply cleaning the couch and carpet. Cat would expect to see the receipts for everything, so these had been the only steps to take. As a person who was now allowed a glimpse of the real Cat Grant, she had wanted to do all that and hug her before they could even start. But she knew so much better.

“I'll take care of everything myself. Now, you can work here, but before you do that, I'll call the W, book a room for you to go and shower and I'll call Rachel to come by with some new outfits. Is that ok?

Cat’s nod had been small, but there was relief enough in her face for Kara to know she had done well. So with a firm hand on a delicate elbow, Kara had steered the woman toward her private elevator, adding a mental note to have it cleaned before they came back. She had walked Cat across the street and into the penthouse suite, had sent the woman to shower.

She had stood by the door to wait for the personal shopper to come with the clothes she had ordered. Cat always had spare outfits in her private washroom, but horror shivers had run down Kara’s spine at the thought of the look Cat would give her if she had so much as suggested getting past the vomit.

Rachel had come with three outfits, underwear and a complete set of makeup and hair products so Cat could exit the suite as flawless as she had come in. The personal shopper left with a wave to Kara who had narrowed down the carpet and couch options for Cat to choose so the cleanup could be sped up. She had knocked on the bathroom door just in time to watch Cat apply lipstick and something had fluttered gently in Kara’s stomach, but she had brushed it off as she’d turned the tablet toward her boss. Cat had made her choices in time to walk back to CatCo and start their work day, the private elevator smelling of bleach. 

They had settled in Kara’s office, Cat on the desk and Kara on the couch. Both of them had been working diligently, when Kara had noticed it: she had been working. In her office. 

There had been no stress, no frustration because she couldn’t concentrate, everything had gone smoothly and she had been relaxed and working better than ever. She had smiled to herself, pleased with this new development. There had been a niggling in the back of her mind though, why was she working? She'd had the same breakfast this morning than the day before and it hadn't worked properly then. By afternoon, sure, she was always good, but not in the morning. Maybe she'd slept better, but she'd actually been out later due to a car pile up, so that had seemed unlikely. There had been nothing different in her routine to account for the return of her concentration.

Except…

She had bit her lip to hold in the gasp and had looked up at Cat. The flutter she had felt earlier had spread until it burst and left her light headed with the adrenaline. No, it couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t be Cat’s presence that had settled her, that would be crazy.

Kara had told herself that all afternoon, panicked denial settling in her gut like ice. But even as she had been internally shaking her head, the evidence had kept mounting. She had worked with Cat for two years, every single one of her senses had been trained on Cat, her whims, her mood, how her body telegraphed her every need and how the variation in her heartbeat had changed with her feelings even if her face had told something else. It was what had made Kara the perfect assistant: she was tuned to Cat, always listening to her even if it was unconsciously done. That was the missing element in her new office.

The terrace and balcony were close enough to the fishbowl office that Kara had adjusted herself to what her filters had been in the two previous years; the strong heartbeat filling her subconscious like a lullaby. She realized that she could work at home and in the SuperSquad HQ because she didn’t expect Cat there, but at CatCo, she was everywhere. 

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Rao, it couldn’t be that.

Cat had caught her staring just before quitting time, surveying the blue eyes that had been a little wild, the cheeks flushed and she had raised a questioning eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I have plans with my sister this evening, I’ll be leaving soon,” she was a terrible liar but she had needed to leave this office and find a way to prove that this wasn’t the issue. “Will you be alright on your own?”

“Your office is hardly up to my usual standards, but I've been fine so far, I don’t believe it will change in your absence,” the sentence had lacked the usual bite, concern blooming in the deep green eyes. The hero hadn’t left the office without their chat in weeks unless she had a super emergency. 

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kara had put her things together at a speed just above human, leaving a bewildered Cat behind.

She had gone up to the roof, changed into her super suit and had quickly flown twice around the earth to try to burn off her excess energy. It hadn't worked. She hadn't known if anything could. Defeated, Kara had flown back home, stopping by her favorite Chinese restaurant for the largest order of potstickers she had ever placed before going to get a pizza and ice cream. Her sister had found her half way through her meal.

“You're supposed to be eating healthy,” Alex has scolded, sitting next to her sister, reaching for a slice.

“It doesn't work!” The distinct panic in the whine had lifted Alex's eyebrows high.

“Did something happen?”

“No!” The denial had been too swift for Alex to take her seriously and her giggle hadn't helped either.

“Kara…”

“What if I found my problem, but it's absolutely crazy?” Kara had whispered. She hadn't wanted to get into specifics, knowing that her sister would have a field day with it.

Alex's hand had edged toward the potstickers, assuming her sister would be too distracted to keep her from stealing some. She had been wrong. A hand had slapped her wrist and the container had disappeared at super speed. Alex had clicked her tongue, her annoyance clear. “Are you sure you've found the problem?”

“Pretty sure,” she hadn't meant to sound so pained, but Alex had given her a sideways look before leaning over to pass her arm around strong shoulders.

“Test it just to be sure, then we can fix it.”

Kara had cuddled into her sister's side, well aware that this couldn't be fixed.

Kara had come to work this morning, determined to test out her theory. She'd x-rayed her office to find Cat had already been sitting at her desk, her tablet opened to template of the in progress online version of CatCo magazine, taking notes on the visual for her designers. Kara had taken  a deep breath to try to hide her nerves. She'd walked into her office. “Good morning.”

Cat had spared her a glance and a short:  “Morning,” her attention still on her tablet. The dismissal had gone a long way to ease Kara’s nerves. She had taken a seat on the couch, opened the first file in her tray and had gone to work more easily than she had done in the months since her promotion. While this should have been a good enough validation, she had an even better opportunity to test out her theory. At almost eleven, Cat had closed her tablet, risen from the chair and had straightened her skirt. Kara had always seen this moment as a shift from Cat the journalist to Cat the CEO and there was something fascinating in that transformation.

“Board meeting, I'll be back for lunch.” There had been a slight lifting to the tone, almost a question and Kara had smiled.

“Sushi ok?”

“Humm, how about a salad?” 

It had felt like an unfinished suggestion and Kara had seen the unspoken request. “I'll make sure the cheeseburger has bacon in it.”

Cat had turned at the door and had flashed Kara one if her brilliant smiles, the kind that had only been recently directed at her. “Thank you.”

Kara had been left staring at her, that odd little flutter back in her gut. Shaking herself, Kara had placed their order for lunch and taken a deep breath before starting her ultimate test. She had moved to the desk, Cat's perfume lingering on the fabric of her chair. She had put the hard copy in front of her, taken her red pen and let her hearing stretched until she had found Cat's voice, then further until she had been able to hear the soft but steady cadence of her heart. The pen had gone to paper and she had completed her assignment in less time than it had taken Cat to eviscerate one of her newest board member for a suggestion Kara hadn't heard, so focused she'd been on the papers in front of her. She had transferred the same edits to the digital copy with equal zeal. She had sent it to the reporter for rewrites before she had laid her forehead on the desk, more dizzy than she'd been all day and here she was, just a little lost.

It was Cat.

She was the missing piece to Kara's concentration. She was what was missing from this space. Kara had no idea how to fix this. Tuning in wasn't hard, so that part wasn't the problem. What would be more complicated would be to stop needing Cat. She didn't know how to do that. Kara groaned and noticed that the heartbeat she hadn't stopped listening to was getting closer. She had just long enough to get her head up from the desk before Cat walked in, her cheeks still flushed from the exertion of reigning the urge to fire all the members of her board. She took one look at Kara and frowned.

“Everything ok?”

Before the young blond could come up with an excuse, her phone pinged with an email alert. Kara opened the email and saw it was a delivery notification. “The new couches are being delivered at three this afternoon. You’ll be able to go back to your office tomorrow.”

“Good,” the word lacked conviction and Kara looked at Cat and rose from the chair.

“Something wrong?” the shift in concern hadn’t escaped either of them and Cat’s lips quirked up.

“Nothing’s wrong. I guess I just appreciated the peace of your office.”

The statement should have felt more ironic considering that Kara had been unable to work in the space since it became hers. Instead, it sent warmth through Kara’s body and made her fingers tingle with something she hadn’t felt before, not like this anyway. She swallowed hard. “You’re welcome anytime you want.”

“I should hope so,” the bite in the words was taken out completely by the twinkle in green, green eyes. Cat took the chair Kara had just vacated and blue eyes settled on her form. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad needing Cat. Maybe she wouldn’t need to stop. Maybe the flutter she felt wasn’t hers alone and the missing piece was shared.

Kara plucked her work from under the CEO’s never ending duties and sat on the couch, waiting for their lunch. She stole another look at the older woman, the steady heartbeat still filling her ears along with the soft rush of air that came from between Cat’s lips on a sigh, the rustle of fabric against skin a whisper that teased underneath it all and Kara smiled softly. At this moment, this very second, her office was fully perfect. She picked up her pen and got to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
